No Quedara En El Olvido
by Lalaine Evenson
Summary: El Terrence Higgs...un chico comun, era un exelente jugador de Quidditch, hasta que alguien le arranco su vida... ahora debera decidirse entre dejar sus rencores en el pasado, o cobrar venganza....(Completa)


Disclaimer: Hp y sus personajes no son mios, si lo fueran, seria mas rica que la Reina de Inglaterra...  
  
~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~  
  
No Quedara En El Pasado  
  
Por: abive  
  
-Estas seguro que no quieres venir Higgs?  
  
-Ya te dije que no Marcus, aquí estoy perfectamente bien, solo déjame solo ya?  
  
-Pero que te pasa? Estas bien?  
  
-Si, si, estoy perfectamente Pucey, ya largense.  
  
-Vas a ir a mi casa en la noche? Acuérdate que..  
  
-No Bole, no iré a ningún lado y ya largense!!  
  
Como es que se atreven, como es que se atreven a preguntarme si estoy bien, que ellos no lo notan, que ellos no lo ven?  
  
Creo que no.... creo que yo soy el único que sufro esta cruda y cruel realidad....como se atreven a tratar de ayudarme cuando ellos son la culpa de todos mis males.... del sufrimiento que traigo desde hace dos años...  
  
Yo era buscador, el mejor buscador de la mejor casa, Slytherin, era genial, era perfecto, en toda mi historia había perdido un solo partido, contra ese niño Potter, pero que mas daba, eso no significaba que sucedería de nuevo cierto?  
  
Eso creía yo, creía que la siguiente oportunidad lo aplastaría, pero esa oportunidad nunca llego, lo que si llego fue ese rubio, que usurpó mi lugar, sin razón alguna, pues yo siempre he sido mejor.....ese Draco Malfoy, que tiene que no tenga yo?... yo soy mucho mejor jugador, y ahora que lo pienso, los Malfoy no tienen sangre tan pura como la mía, yo, Terrence Higgs, descendiente de nadie mas que Noamarcima Higgs, la mismísima hermana del gran Salazar Slytherin, en cambio, los Malfoy?.....  
  
De donde salieron esos peleles?....  
  
No dudaría que la existencia de la familia Malfoy se remotase siglos atrás con una bruja tonta que se caso con un muggle con ese apellido, pero claro, eso había sido "olvidado"... que tiene ese niño, que tiene?....  
  
Tan sencilla la respuesta, dinero y poder...de su padre claro esta, pero quien evitaría que sacaran al mejor buscador en la historia de Hogwarts con tal de no ser amenazados por ese hombre, Lucius?  
  
Claro esta que nadie, ni una sola persona seria capas de ponerle a un alto, a menos que quisiera pasar un par de meses en Azkaban bajo un cargo cualquiera.  
  
Y dicen que para lograr la felicidad no es necesario hacer lo que amas, si no amar lo que haces..... pero entonces como es que me siento así cada vez que veo a ese chico vestido con su túnica verde, que debió ser mía, como es que no puedo dejar en pensar en tiempos pasados, como es que por mas que pongo empeño, por mas que pongo interés, por mas que trato de amar todo a mi alrededor termino alejándome, odiando a todos, culpándolos de toda mi desgracia.  
  
Aunque ahora, mi desgracia ya no importa, porque este día se han liberado mis cadenas...hoy, por fin, he visto por ultima vez ese castillo, signo de mi derrota, signo de mi dolor, hoy se que no volveré mas, hoy se que mi vida comienza nuevamente, hoy se que todo va a cambiar.....  
  
Desde hoy en adelante, todo el sufrimiento quedara en el pasado, olvidare las noches en vela, olvidare las pesadillas nocturnas, olvidare los recuerdos persiguiéndome a todos lados, olvidare todo, menos una sola cosa, mi único deseo, mi único sueño, mi única obsesión, mi deseo de venganza, ese no descansara en ningún momento hasta llegar a mi objetivo, hasta hacer que ese chico, que ese hombre, que esa familia se arrepienta, hasta hacer que todo mundo se de cuenta de la clase de ratas rastreras son esos dos, hasta que se pudran en el infierno, porque ellos me arrancaron mi sueño dos años, yo les arrancare sus sueños toda la vida.  
  
El tren va aminorando la marcha, ahí, adelante, solo a unos metros esta King Cross, el fin de mis pesadillas la puerta a una vida nueva  
  
Y aunque nada ya importa, el rencor sigue en mi corazón, rencor hacia esa familia, que algún día vera que el dinero no lo es todo, que a pesar de su poder hay gente mejor, porque lo que he dicho una vez lo repito por segunda mi deseo de venganza no quedara en el pasado.  
  
~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~  
  
Hola! Otra historia sobre jugadores de quidditch... ojala y os guste chicos y chicas! Dejen reviews, quiero saber que piensan!!!!!  
  
Dudas, comentarios, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatasos y amenazas las pueden poner en un review o a mi MSN: abive@queerditch.zzn.com 


End file.
